


desire never ending

by Khapsized



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khapsized/pseuds/Khapsized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for jasmine, who i texted with the summary "i'm writing you fic where ryan breaks his arm and is moody and can't even jerk off without help." so here is michael helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desire never ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gasmsinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmsinc/gifts).



Ryan breaks his arm, not by trying to pull some ridiculous shit on his skateboard, but by trying to climb the tree outside of Michael’s dorm because he thinks it’s romantic.

It would be a fuck of a lot more romantic if Michael weren’t the one that had to take him to the clinic around the corner at 2AM, and listen to him whine.

“I didn’t know that the limbs were that, like, flimsy!” He accuses, swinging his good arm.

“Ry, you threw a frisbee up there the other day and it shattered a limb.”

“I...forgot? Anyway, you owe me so hard for this, Phelps. Like, a million blowjobs,” Ryan bitches quietly, sleepy and a bit discontent from the meds they gave him before they reset the bone. He doesn’t react well to painkillers.

“Yeah, okay, okay,” Michael says, and signs off on his insurance forms.

 

**

 

_u still owe me_

The text comes three days after Michael had gotten Ryan settled on his Goodwill couch and bailed, because drugged Ryan was a little too honest and sweet for his sensibilities.

 _You’re actually retarded_ , his sister had said to him on the phone. _Like seriously, did we have you tested? He’s in love with you!_

Michael, because he was good at avoidance, had promptly hung up. And not dealt with the issue. Until now apparently. Love looked different on Ryan. He loved hard, if the elaborate houses he built for his hamsters (the only thing allowed in dorms) was an indicator. He loved swimming with a passion that was completely unbridled and rivaled Michael’s, and Michael lived and breathed swimming.

 _i’m not sucking your dick bc you fell out of my tree_ , he texts back.

_lol i can’t even jerk off u owe me!!!!!_

Michael feels bad, though he can’t figure out why, which is why he ends up at Ryan’s dorm while all his roommates are gone.

“Did you seriously put a sock on your door?” Is the first thing Michael asks.

“Yeah dude! Guy code, I know you wouldn’t know anything about it, Mrs. Vagina-- Ow shit! I have a broken arm! Stop hitting me!”

Michael drops down onto the couch beside him and bangs his head back against the wall, annoyed.

“Hey, so.”

Michael cracks open one eye when Ryan doesn’t finish his sentence, and sees Ryan wiggling his eyebrows at him in what is quite possibly the stupidest face he’s ever made.

“Nice club arm, Lord Byron,” he says, flicking Ryan’s hard plaster cast. He’s had pretty much everyone in the residence halls sign it, sacking himself out like some monument with people flocked around him with Sharpies.

“I don’t even understand why you would think I know who that is,” Ryan says, tucking his thumb and forefinger into the waistband of his sweatpants.

“He was a writer,” Michael replies, breath stuttering out of him as Ryan drags his pants down and kicks at them uselessly until they slid off one leg.

“Good enough,” Ryan says, “Have at it, Mrs. Lochte.”

Michael shoves his face away amiably, too focused on how Ryan was apparently so turned on just thinking about Mike doing this that he’s already halfway hard.

“Shit, Ry,” He breathes out, past joking. Ryan’s soft grey briefs are tight around his hips and are tented by his dick, dove grey going dark where it’s wet at the tip.

Ryan looks at him, mouth quirked up into a lazy smile, and not for the first time is Michael struck by his curly Adonis hair, features indulgent like a sated god. Ryan twines his fingers in Michael’s short hair and pushes him down, and even though the deal was a handjob, this is so much better, because Michael loves sucking cock. 

 

He loves the way his face gets sloppy and his chin and neck are always completely wet, loves the thick rasp of his voice when he’s done being used. He goes down easily, buries his face against the cloth-covered shaft and rubs his cheek against it--Ryan laughs and pets at his ears like he’s some overgrown kitten.

He curls his fingers in the elastic of Ryan’s briefs and pulls them down enough that his cock springs free, flushed and curving, and Michael doesn’t even move his underwear down, just buries Ryan’s cock in his mouth like he’s been waiting to do for weeks. Ryan lets out the most masculine sound that Michael’s ever heard, and clenches one strong hand in Michael’s hair, rendering him boneless as he just sinks down and opens up his throat.

He hovers there, throat fluttering helplessly under the onslaught of pressure as Ryan thrusts up into the plush of his lips, and then, stammering out apologies with great effort, sinks back to the couch and holds still for him. Michael pulls up gasping, wiping at his face and just smearing the precome around uselessly, and grins up at Ryan.

“Jesus,” Ryan says shakily, rubbing his thumb over Michael’s swollen lower lip. Michael bites back, sharp.

He goes back down and lets Ryan thrust up into him almost lazily, until he starts swallowing around his cock and Ryan just holds his neck and forces him down, harder, and Michael just blisses out, breathes in when he can, and lets himself be thoroughly used.

“You like that?” Ryan grumbles, petting the nape of his neck, “You like choking on it, huh?”

Ryan’s mouth is fucking filthy, Michael doesn’t know why he is surprised, honestly, but it makes him rub up against the unrelenting side of the couch, groaning.

“Oh sweetheart,” Ryan says, laughing, “You trying to get off down there instead of helping me out?”

Michael glares up at him, because leave it to Ryan to ask a question while he’s a little bit busy, and he retaliates by humming in response.

 

When Ryan comes his whole body goes relaxed and he pulls Michael up to kiss him, dirty as fuck with all his come almost spilling out of his mouth, and licks his tongue clean. He bites Michael’s lower lip, hard enough that he nicks the skin, and Michael tenses up and comes in long clenching pulses in his pants without even being touched. 

When his brain comes back online he’s got his cheek to Ryan’s bare thigh, Ryan’s hand stroking methodically through his hair and pausing to rub below his ear over his pulse.

“Good boy,” Ryan says, low and sweet and a little bit teasing.

Michael weakly flips him off, but doesn’t move but to close his eyes. He can kneel here at Ryan’s feet for a few more minutes, and then later they can deal with over cheeseburgers, the fact that they’re apparently dating.


End file.
